nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Madelyne Pryor
Madelyne Pryor is Cyclops' first wife, Cable's mother and a clone of Jean Grey created by Mr. Sinister. After Cyclops abandoned her and her son, she was tricked and seduced by demons to harness great demonic power. Origin Mr. Sinister, sensing the potential of Jean Grey's powers wanted to kill her parents and take her to his orphanage but his plans were stopped since Jean was already being treated by Charles Xavier, and he thought that approaching a powerful telepath would be too dangerous. Although, he was able to take a blood sample from her. With the blood sample Sinister took, he cloned Jean Grey, and Madelyne Pryor was born. When the clone reached puberty she didn't manifest any mutant ability, so Sinister was disappointed. When Jean Grey died on the moon, the Phoenix Force returned to Earth and entered Madelyne's body since it was looking for Jean's genetic material. Sinister, seeing that his creation was finally reaching the potential he always hoped for, gave her the name Madelyne Pryor and created a background for her that consisted of her being a pilot and the only survivor of a plane accident. Sinister also noted that she had some memories that belonged to Jean Grey. Sinister was obsessed with the Summers lineage, so he placed her to work for Philip Summers at his airline, knowing that one day she would meet with Scott Summers and inevitably fall in love since she was identical to Jean, and she had some memories of her. Powers and Abilities As a clone of Jean Grey, Madelyne Pryor also possessed mutant abilities of telekinesis and telepathy. These powers remained latent while she was believed to be a baseline human, but later manifested in ways that Jean's never had. As the Goblin Queen, her mutant powers were exponentially enhanced by demonic eldritch magic to the point where she could warp reality within a localized area. The black magic awakened and shaped her latent powers to tap into her small portion of the Phoenix Force and manifest telepathy, telekinesis, and transmutation powers that draw forth the physical and mental evils of others. After her apparent resurrection by Nate Grey, Madelyne returned as sentient echo of psionic energy that could tap vast psionic energies funneled through Nate Grey, enabling her to utilize powers of telepathy, psychokinesis, and teleportation. Madelyne's telepathy was reduced to a lower level, limiting her to reading minds, broadcasting her thoughts, creating illusions, changing or erasing memories, and defending herself against other telepaths. During her time with Nate Grey she is seduced by the power offered to her by Selene Gallio, essentially Selene makes her into a psychic vampire also, but unlike Selene who feeds off life energy Madelyne's power is psionically based so she fed on psychic energy and even perhaps the astral plane itself (as we see her in last appearance in which she helps Nate out for the last time her appearance is old, drained and withered similar to that of Selene). This allowed her telekenesis to strengthen she would be able to lift and manipulate large objects, levitate, hit people with enhanced Psi bolts, Selene's intervention also allowed her to teleport as her mistress could but Madelyne's teleport was connected to the astral plane and eventually this ability became powerful enough to start taking other people with her. Another ability gained from this power enhancement is that of augmenting her physical strength and agility to superhuman levels making her a force to reckon with in hand to hand combat. As Anodyne, Madelyne possessed the ability to wield Asgardian magic that manifested as eldritch flames with the power to heal and cure. Among her beneficial actions were fixing the childhood brain injury that prevented Cyclops from controlling his optic blasts, curing Puck of his mystically induced dwarfism, unifying Aurora's multiple personalities, and giving Rogue the ability to control her mutant power. When transformed into Anodyne, Madelyne also took on the stature of an Asgardian, possibly also gaining the hardier physiology and strength of that race. As her newly resurrected status as the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, and also the leader of a sub-group know as the Sisterhood of Mutants, the earlier mentioned abilities are still present, but at a much larger scale it seems her regeneration period had also enhanced her telepathy, but she was also returned with mystical abilities that one can only label as magic or sorcery, this may be as a result again with her power enhancement due to Selene's psychic vampirism. Also, it has been revealed that the Red Queen is still not corporeal, which has motivated most of her plans and actions. Moreover, she mentions that her previous host had been destroyed and that there were only two beings in existence that could house her disembodied form, her original clone body and Jean Grey's body. Her powers are massive and appear to be a coalescence of her past psionic and mystical abilities. In her most recent appearances, she has resurrected Psylocke's original body, transferred Psylocke's essence into that body, created a new persona from Psylocke's mind, mentally controlled Empath and enhanced his abilities, channeled the combined abilities of her Sisterhood, and telekinetically atomized a gun. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization